Observation
by CSIAllie
Summary: "I'm a stay at home dad. Except I still go to work. With Jack. So I'm a stay at work dad? Work at work dad? Gus, what are we calling this?" "Insanity." Short fluffy one shots. Follow up to Discovery.
1. Abigail

****Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Abigail**

Abigail couldn't stop staring. Gus was getting her up to date of what had happened over the past few years but she wasn't listening. She was blatantly staring at Shawn, who was standing before her wearing a baby sling.

That actually had a baby in it. Not a teacup poodle or pineapple. A real live baby. And she really hoped Gus would get to that explanation sooner rather than later.

"... and then I had the couch re-upholstered."

She nodded dumbly and looked up at Shawn's face. He was looking at the baby making silly faces in between sips of his smoothie.

"This is Jack." He said finally looking up. "My son."

Abigail cleared her throat. "That's great Shawn, congratulations. He's very handsome. How old is he?"

"Three months. Jules just went back to work." That answered that question.

"I'm a stay at home dad. Except I still go to work. With Jack. So I'm a stay at work dad? Work at work dad? Gus what are we calling this?"

"Insanity."


	2. Lassiter

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Lassiter**

Carlton Lassiter knew that certain finesse was required when working with pregnant women. He'd done his best to keep O'Hara in the loop on active cases while she was on desk duty, trying to not push all of the grunt work on her. But for the past week that was all she had been stuck with and he knew she wasn't happy about it.

He watched as she pushed away from her desk and stood up with as much grace as possible, her destination clear.

Lassiter knew he was in for an earful so he silently hoped it would be quick and he could get back to his paperwork.

Fortunately his wishes were granted in the form of Shawn Spencer.

"Jules!" Shawn came racing towards her desk, Gus in tow. "Should you be standing like that?"

"Shawn, I'm pregnant. Not dying or injured or unable to do normal everyday things like stand next to my desk." Lassiter could hear the exasperation in her voice.

"Gus, check the book on standing." Gus pulled out a much worn copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_, thumbing through the index.

"There's nothing in here about standing, Shawn."

"Maybe we should call the doctor and ask."

"Shawn, I may not be on field duty any longer but I'm still able to carry a weapon. And I'm not afraid to use it."

Lassiter smiled when he came back from lunch to find a well worn copy of _What to Expect_ in his trash can.


	3. Gus

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Gus**

When Shawn had first told him he was going to be an uncle, Gus felt a certain sense of trepidation. Shawn wasn't known for his ability to stick to one task for any length of time (Psych notwithstanding), often getting bored or leaving when things got too serious. Granted Juliet would be around to maintain some semblance of maturity and responsibility but still, Gus worried.

In the weeks following Jack's birth, Gus carefully watched Shawn for any sign of restlessness but it never came. Even after seeing Shawn's fumbling attempts at diaper changing and a breast milk incident that both agreed to never speak of again, he knew that Shawn was going to be all right.

Because at the end of the day the expression on Shawn's face when he looked at his son said it all.


	4. Henry

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Henry**

Standing in front of the hospital nursery, Henry Spencer thought to himself that all newborns looked alike. Red and wrinkly, all wrapped in identical blankets and hats of blue and pink. He remembered being afraid that he wouldn't be able to distinguish Shawn from the other babies in the hospital and would accidentally take home the wrong one.

His eyes scanned the three rows looking for any indication of which was his new grandson. He stopped on a bundle of blue that had managed to get his arms loose and was waving them around frantically.

Yep, that kid definitely had Shawn written all over him.


	5. Maddie

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Maddie**

Maddie was looking forward to a nice, relaxing dinner with Henry. She had been at the station all week doing evaluations for Chief Vick and jumped at the opportunity for a home cooked meal. She could only stand take out for so long.

As she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see her son there, sharing a beer with Henry.

"Shawn! Your father didn't tell me you'd be here. I didn't see your bike." Shawn looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, that's my Camry parked out front." Maddie looked over at Henry for confirmation. He nodded, his expression saying this would be quite the story.

"What happened to your bike? Did you have an accident? Is that why you're here?" She frantically did a head to toe scan looking for any visible signs of injuries.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine. The bike's fine. No accidents." Shawn rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath.

"What is it Goose? You can tell me anything." Shawn smiled at her use of his nickname.

"Well, your Goose is having a gosling. Not a Ryan Gosling, because that would be weird, just a plain old gosling. And actually, while we're at it, aren't I technically a gander? Because I'm a guy. Jules would be the goose in this scenario."

"A gosling? You mean…"

"Juliet's pregnant."

"Oh Shawn," she said as she pulled him into a hug. "You're going to be a great father." He gripped her even tighter.

"Thanks Mom," he whispered.


	6. Karen

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Karen**

Karen Vick couldn't help but smile at the sight of Shawn Spencer wearing a baby sling but she knew if she didn't say something now, the situation could get quickly out of control.

"Mr. Spencer, I hope you do realize the police station probably isn't the best place for a baby."

"I know Chief, but Jack just wanted to see where his mom works and wish her luck on her first day back." She looked at the young detective, who managed to give a small smile. Karen had great empathy for O'Hara; coming back from maternity leave was not easy.

"Of course, just make sure you don't spend too much time distracting my detectives."

"Don't worry; we have a big day planned. A walk with Uncle Gus. Pineapple smoothies on the boardwalk. A John Hughes movie marathon. You know, manly man stuff." He looked down at his sleeping son and smiled.

"Shawn, don't deviate from the schedule. You know that Jack gets four ounces at 10am and…" Karen could see the worry etched on Juliet's face.

"Jules, I know the schedule, don't worry. I have the copy you emailed me. Gus has a copy because you CC'd him on it. And you put reminders in my phone. We'll stay on schedule." Karen had to smile; she had been the same way when leaving Iris with the nanny for the first time.

"And if he gets fussy, don't forget he likes…"

"The squeaky pineapple."

In a rare display of affection, Shawn pulled Juliet to his side and kissed her temple.

"We'll be fine Jules. You're an amazing mom and Jack's lucky to have you. When he gets older he's going to brag about how his mom is a superhero who catches bad guys. So go catch bad guys while we go do our manly man stuff."

Karen turned to give the family a private moment and call the nanny so she could say hi to Iris.


	7. Juliet

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

**Juliet**

To say it had been a long day, would be an understatement. No one told Juliet that morning sickness was a misnomer and that it could be all-day sickness. She was really looking forward to sitting on the couch and relaxing. For as much as she had been sleeping, she couldn't believe how exhausted she was all of the time. It had to get better eventually, right?

Pulling up behind a red car parked in front of her apartment, she frowned. Based on past experiences she was always cautious when there were unfamiliar cars or people in the area. She didn't draw her weapon but was more alert as she made her way to the front door.

As she unlocked the door, she immediately smelled pizza, Hawaiian of course. Hopefully she could stomach a piece or two.

Shawn was dancing around in the kitchen, setting the table. She stopped for a moment to observe him. She was happy that he had really stepped up when she told him she was pregnant. He was always making sure she had everything she needed and wanted. Of course, he had his freak outs. She didn't blame him. She had hers too.

"Shawn, whose car is that out front?" She stopped by the couch to take off her suit coat and shoes.

"Mine." He continued to move about the kitchen, putting down the plates.

"The red Toyota? That's yours?"

"It is. I bought it today. I can't drive my motorcycle with a baby on the back. I needed something safe and sensible. And your car is only two doors. That'll be a pain to get a baby in and out of."

"Has Gus been sending you articles from BabyCenter again?" He nodded as he poured her a glass of milk with flourish.

"Yeah, he went car shopping with me."

"Shawn?" He looked up at the serious tone of her voice.

"Yes Jules?"

"I love you." He gave her a goofy grin and a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."


	8. Shawn

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Shawn**

Shawn groaned as he rolled over to look at the clock. 3:13 am. Jack was rustling around in his bassinet, cooing. Surprisingly Juliet hadn't woken up yet. But, he supposed, she was exhausted and had finally hit the wall. She deserved some sleep, along with a medal of honor and sainthood. She was amazing at the mom stuff, helping him figure everything out from how to change a diaper to swaddling Jack.

He quietly got out of bed and picked up his son, cradling him gently.

"Hey buddy," he whispered. "We're going to let mama sleep a little bit."

He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and sat down in the recliner, turning on the small lamp next to him. He would never tire of looking at his son's face. The perfect mix of him and Juliet.

Jack drank the bottle offered to him, looking up at Shawn with drowsy eyes.

"I promise I'm going to try and be the best dad but I need you to know that I'm probably going to screw up a lot." He paused. "And not just the little stuff, like putting a diaper on backwards. Big life stuff."

Jack started to drift off, so he placed him on his shoulder, gently patting his back to burp him.

"You can be whatever you want to be when you grow up. Psychic detective like me or even a cop like your mom. I'll be proud of you no matter what you want to do."

Satisfied that his son was fed and burped, he switched off the light and set the bottle in the sink. He made the short walk to the bedroom, rocking Jack in his arms.

Shawn kissed his son's forehead and put him back in his bassinet. "I love you buddy."


	9. The Other Jack Spencer

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**The Other Jack Spencer**

"Shawn, seriously, you need coffee or something. And you know I don't usually approve of your caffeine consumption." Gus went back to typing up his report.

"Dude, teething sucks. That's all I have to say about that. No one warns you. It's like some big conspiracy, there's all this stuff that babies do that no one tells you about. And teething is right at the top of that list." Shawn rested his head on his desk and Gus was pretty sure he had fallen asleep.

"Hello?" Jack Spencer called out as he entered the Psych office. Shawn didn't even budge. Jack looked at Gus with a frown on his face. "Is he ok?"

"No," a muffled reply came from Shawn's direction. "I have never been more exhausted in my entire life." Shawn finally lifted his head from the desk and looked at his uncle. Shawn grinned. "Long time no see, Uncle Jack. What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Well, Shawn, I'm glad you asked," Jack said rubbing his hands together. "I've got a big adventure for you two involving crown jewels with a huge payoff."

"Will there be guys with guns?" Gus asked. "Because if there are guys with guns, I'm out."

"This should be a gun free operation." Jack said as he pulled out a stack of papers. "How about you take a quick peek at these? I have to meet someone in a little bit. We can rendezvous at seven and go through them together." He watched a Shawn quickly glanced through the papers.

"Sorry Uncle Jack, seven is no good," Shawn replied without looking up. "That's bath time. I could maybe do eight if Jules says it's ok."

"Uh, ok?" Jack was confused. "I don't want to interrupt you bath time with Jules."

"What? No, not bath time with Jules. Although, that would be pretty nice. My son's bath time. And Juliet's had some pretty long days and equally long nights with the teething, so I don't want to leave her home to take care of everything by herself."

"You have a son?" Jack was surprised at this revelation. "Congratulations!" He never really saw Shawn settling down, much like himself. They were men of adventure. Hearing he had a son was a bit if a shock to say the least.

"Thanks. Actually, his name is Jack." Jack was stunned for a minute.

"Wow, I'm honored that you would name your son after me, Shawn." Jack puffed out his chest with pride. "I can't wait to meet the little guy." Shawn handed him the papers and he tucked them safely back in to his bag. "How about we meet here at eight unless I hear otherwise?"

Shawn nodded and yawned at the same time. "Sounds good. It's really great to see you Uncle Jack."

Jack gave a smile and left as quickly as he had come.

"Are you ever going to tell him that Jack is short for Jackson? Which also happens to be Juliet's mother's maiden name?"

Shawn shook his head. "Nah, he'll probably need a little something positive in his life right now."

"Why's that?" Gus asked.

Shawn pulled out his phone, scrolling through the contacts. "Because I'm about to call the museum to let them know where they can find the missing crown jewels."


End file.
